The Meaning Of Love And You
by Dong Rim
Summary: Huang Zi Tao. Seorang yeojya umur 19 tahun yang teramat sangat polos. Tidak mengerti 'Cinta' adalah salah satu ciri khasnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Lay yang berkedudukan sebagai kakaknya, meminta tolong pada Kris untuk mengajarkan Tao arti dari 'Cinta'. Hingga akhirnya Tao jatuh cinta kepada Kris yang ternyata sudah memiliki pacar. KrisTao / Slight! KrisHan & Hunhan / GS / Oneshoot


**The Meaning Of Love And You**

**.**

**Cast :**

**.**

**- Huang Zi Tao aka Tao as Yeojya**

**- Wu Yi Fan aka Kris as Namja**

**- Xi Lu Han aka Luhan as Yeojya**

**- Oh Se Hoon aka Sehun as Namja**

**- Huang Yi Xing aka Zhang Yi Xing aka Lay as Yeojya**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s) *maybe?*, DLDR, All Of Tao POV, Abal + GaJe**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Disini Author hanya meminjam nama mereka. INGAT! Meminjam! Tidak ada maksud untuk menjelekkan atau pun merendahkan martabat seseorang. Para cast disini adalah milih diri mereka sendiri, ortu mereka, SME, dan Tuhan YME. But, this story is mine :D  
**Don't CoPas!**

.

**N/A :**

Annyeong~ *tebar pete*  
Sesuai janji Author di 'Question For Readers', Author akan membuat Req Fic permintaan para Readers.  
Dan yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah...

.

**JENG JENG JENG**

Req Fic **KrisTao** dari **Kriss kris**!  
Oke Happy Reading Readersdeul, semoga kalian suka~~ *bow*

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran semua orang. Mereka bilang jatuh cinta itu indah. Mereka bilang memiliki seorang pacar itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi buktinya? Pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan menangis 'kan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya 'Cinta' itu apa?

* * *

Annyeong, Huang Zi Tao imnida. Aku hanyalah seorang yeojya biasa saja yang berumur 19 tahun dan duduk di bangku akhir SMA. Yes, I'm 3 Senior High Shcool class. Kalian bertanya kenapa namaku tidak seperti nama orang Korea? Itu karena aku sebenarnya adalah asli warga negara China kemudian papaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea karena ekonominya yang berkembang pesat. Lagi pula aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengubah namaku. Kenapa? Karena aku sekolah di EXOtics School. Disini semua orang yang bukan asli warga negara Korea tidak perlu bersusah payah mengubah nama mereka. Ditambah lagi disini ada fasilitas kuliah. Jadi bagi mereka yang masih betah berada disini, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kuliah lain. Hebat bukan?

Oh iya, aku adalah anak ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara. Jiejieku bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau biasa dipanggil Lay. Kami hanya selisih 2 tahun, yang berarti umur Lay jiejie adalah 21 tahun. Lay jiejie juga kuliah di EXOtics University. Tapi bukan berarti kami bisa pulang pergi bersama setiap hari, karena terkadang Lay jiejie kebagian kuliah siang, atau bahkan malam.

Di EXOtics School ini aku memiliki seorang sahabat, namanya adalah Do Kyung Soo, tapi lebih sering dipanggil D.O sih. Dia adalah warga negara asli Korea. D.O itu sangat imut dan mungil. Tingginya hanya sekitar 173 cm. D.O sangat suka curhat denganku, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Tapi, curhatnya kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal kalau biasanya ia akan senyum-senyum sambil tersipu malu. Tapi kali ini... ia menangis...

"Kai jahat sekali.. hiks... padahal aku selalu setia padanya... Tapi dia? Tepat di depan mataku ia berselingkuh dan memutuskan aku... hiks hiks...Apa indahnya yeojya murahan seperti itu? Di depan umum pun tidak malu untuk di sentuh... Pokoknya aku tidak rela! Huweeee... Tao-ieeeee...," Ia memelukku erat lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan aku sudah yakin kalau seragam sekolahku telah basah oleh air matanya. Tapi... biarlah, mungkin D.O memerlukan ini.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Semua penghuni kelas ini tengah menikmati makanan mereka di kantin kelas. Atau mungkin ada juga yang sedang tidur di atap sekolah?

Di kelas ini hanya ada aku dan D.O. Setiap hari kami selalu membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah. Bukankah makanan buatan di rumah itu lebih hiygenis? Setidaknya kami juga dapat menghemat pengeluaran.

Kurasakan tubuh D.O sudah tidak bergetar hebat seperti tadi. Isakannya juga perlahan mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya juga mulai terasa memberat. Kulepaskan pelukan kami dan melihat keadaannya.

"Zzzzz Zzzzz..."

Ah, ternyata dia tertidur. Yaaah, sudahlah mungkin ia lelah menangis terus sedari tadi.

Kubaringkan wajahnya pada meja yang berada di depannya. Membiarkannya tidur sejenak sebelum bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi. Aku memalingkan wajahku pada jendela kelas. Melihat siswa-siswa yang tengah asyik bermain sepak bola.

"D.O kenapa ya? Apa dia sakit?"

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah rumah yang -mungkin- terlihat sedikit mewah. Yaaah, semenjak pindah ke Korea urusan kami lancar. Papa juga. 2 tahun setelah pindah ke Korea ia langsung di angkat menjadi Manager. Aku rasa, hidup di Korea lebih nyaman dari pada di China.

Aku menekan bel rumahku yang berada di depan gerbang dan langsung mendapat jawaban dari telepon bel yang berasal dari dalam rumah.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Ini aku Tao. Buka kan gerbangnya," jawabku.

"Oh, anda sudah pulang Nona muda Tao? Tunggu sebentar, saya buka kan gerbangnya."

**Pip!**

Terdengar sebuah suara tombol yang di tekan. Tak lama kulihat gerbang mulai terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk Nona," ucap Maid itu.

"Ne, kamshamnida."

Setelah mengatakan 2 kata itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk dan gerbang itu kembali tertutup secara otomatis. Wajar saja, karena gerbang itu menggunakan sensor deteksi.

Aku berjalan melewati pekarangan yang di tumbuhi bunga-bunga yang indah. Berkebun adalah hobi mamaku yang sepertinya menurun kepadaku. Yap, aku sangat suka berkebun. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga sudah bisa merangkai bunga.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah, aku mendekati sekumpulan bunga mawar. Tanganku terulur untuk memegang tangkainya. Kudekatkan hidungku pada bunga itu, menghirup aroma alami yang di keluarkan dari bunga indah itu.

"Harum," lirihku tersenyum.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangunan di depanku. Kudorong pintu rumah itu yang -memang- jarang terkunci.

"Aku pulang," ucapku kemudian melepaskan sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah.

"Jiejie dimana?" tanyaku pada seorang Maid yang tengah membersihkan ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya Nona muda Lay sedang berada di kamarnya," jawabnya.

"Ah, begitu."

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarku dan segera mengganti seragam sekolah ini. Saat berjalan aku terhenti di pintu kamar Lay jiejie. Sepertinya jiejie sedang senang hari ini. Bisa kurasakan dari cara tertawa dan bicaranya dari dalam yang sepertinya sedang bertelponan dengan seseorang. Chingunya mungkin?

Aku mengendikkan bahuku dan meneruskan perjalananku menuju kamarku. Setibanya dikamar aku langsung menaruh tasku di atas meja belajarku. Kubuka lemariku dan meraih salah satu baju berlengan pendek dengan gambar panda kesukaanku dan juga rok yang panjangnya hanya sekitar 3-4 cm diatas lutut.

Aku berjalan keluar berniat untuk menghampiri Lay jiejie di kamarnya. Aku mengetok daun pintu itu pelan.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

"Jiejie, boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku sopan.

"Ah, sudah dulu ne. Muach~"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku saat Lay jiejie justru malah mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kupahami itu.

"Masuklah Tao-ie," perintahnya kemudian.

Aku membuka knop pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalaku. Dapat kulihat ekspresi heran dari wajah cantik Lay jiejie ketika mendapatkan tingkahku yang tidak biasanya.

"Uuuhm, jiejie. Bolehkan kalau aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa harus malu-malu begitu? Tidak biasanya," jawab dan tanya jiejie bingung.

"Emm, begini jiejie...," aku menggantungkan kalimatku dan berjalan mendekati Lay jiejie yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Tadi di sekolah, sahabatku D.O menangis. Padahal biasanya dia ceria," ceritaku.

"Ne, lalu?"

"Dia bercerita padaku tentang namjachingunyua yang secara terang-terangan berselingkuh di depan matanya, lalu mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan malah mencium yeojya selingkuhannya itu. Ia menangis terus-terusan selama jam istirahat."

"Aigoo, jahat sekali namja itu. Lalu?"

"Dia menagis dan memelukku erat. Setelah itu dia malah tertidur. Waktu itu aku bingung ingin melakukan apa," aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap lantai kamar itu.

"Kasihan sekali yeojya itu," ujar jiejieku iba.

"Jiejie," panggilku.

"Ne?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. "'Cinta' itu... apa sih?"

"Aigoo Tao-ie. Kau tidak tahu apa itu 'Cinta'?" tanya Lay jiejie heran sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang bersangkut paut dengan 'Cinta'. Kata-kata itu terdengar asing di telingaku.

"'Cinta' itu adalah perasaan berdebar-debar jika kita melihat seseorang yang kita sukai," terang Lay jiejie namun aku hanya menatapnya bingung dan kembali menggeleng.

"Iiiish, kau ini. Kau sudah berumur 19 tahun, tapi belum mengerti 'Cinta'? Bahkan kau kalah dengan anak berumur 10 tahun Tao. Kalau begini terus bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan namjachingu? Bagaimana kau akan menikah?"

"Sebegitu pentingnya kah 'Cinta' jiejie?"

"Ne Tao. Cinta pula lah yang telah menyatukan papa dan mama kita. Dengan benih-benih cinta itu lah kita terlahirkan," terang jiejie.

"Kau mau single seumur hidup dan tidak memiliki keluargamu sendiri?"

"Aku memiliki keluarga kok. Ada papa, mama, jiejie, dan aku. Itu yang namanya keluarga 'kan jie?" aku menatap jiejie dengan wajah polosku.

"Iiish, bukan itu pabo. Maksudnya keluargamu sendiri. Kau tidak ingin memiliki anak sendiri?" lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng kencang. "Aku ingin punya anak. Anak kecil itu kan imut-imut," titahku.

"Kalau begitu carilah cintamu!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu 'Cinta' jiejieeee," rengekku dan jiejie hanya dapat menatapku dengan pandangan pasrah + kesal.

"Haaaah, baiklah. Sekarang kau akan mendapat bimbingan khusus dari temanku yang berpengalaman dengan hal ini."

Lay jiejie mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas. Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat mencari sebuah nama yang ada di dalam kontak ponselnya kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

**Thruuu Thruuu Thruuu**

Terdengar dengan samar olehku suara menunggu panggilan itu.

**Pip!**

"Yeoboseyo Kris," ucap jiejie mengawali percakapan.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Lay-ah? Tumben kau menelponku," jawab seseorang dari seberang sana yang terdengar samar oleh indra pendengaranku.

"Apa kau sedang ada janji? Kau dapat kuliah jam berapa?"

"Uuuhm, janji? Sepertinya tidak. Aku kedapatan jam pagi dan sekarang baru saja pulang. Waeyo?"

"Begini, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku sekarang?"

"Rumahmu? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya dan datang saja kerumahku segera."

"Arraseo arraseo. Rumahmu yang berada 100 m dari Café Happy Virus 'kan?

"Ne. Sudah cepat datang. Aku hampir dibuat stress oleh dongsaengku sendiri."

"Ne."

**Pip!**

Sambungan itu langsung diputus oleh jiejie. Ia menatapku dan membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget.

"A-ada apa jiejie?" tanyaku sedikit takut.

"Nanti teman jiejie akan datang kesini," jawabnya.

"Jiejie mau kemana?"

"Jiejie 'kan ada jam kuliah siang. Tenang saja, dia namja baik-baik kok. Setidaknya. Nah, jiejie mau mandi dulu. Kalau ada tamu yang datang dan mengatakan dia adalah 'Kris', bilang kepada Maid untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Arra?"

"Arraseo," jawabku sambil mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit setelah jiejie memutuskan untuk mandi, tapi belum ada tamu yang datang juga.

Kini aku berada di ruang tengah sambil mengemil dan menonton animasi favoriteku yang tak pernah absen aku tonton.

**Ting Tong... Ting Tong...**

Sebuah suara menyadarkan ku dari duniaku sendiri. Tak lama, seorang pelayan dengan pakaian ala Maid berjalan ke arahku.

"Mianhaeyo Nona muda Tao, saya sudah mengganggu Nona," pelayan itu membungkukan badannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu sopan padaku. Ada apa Xiu Min jiejie?"

"Di depan gerbang ada orang yang bernama 'Kris'. Dia bilang, dia di suruh datang ke sini atas permintaan Nona muda Lay. Apa itu benar?"

"Ah, ne. Biar aku yang menghampirinya," kataku lalu bangkit dari duduk. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu utama di ikuti oleh Xiu Min jiejie di belakangku. Aku mengambil telpon yang tersambung dengan gerbang.

"Yeoboseyo, apa benar ini Kris gege?" tanyaku.

"Ne, aku temannya Lay. Tadi dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini."

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk. Akan saya bukakan gerbangnya."

"Kamshamnida."

**Pip!**

Setelah menutup telpon itu, aku langsung menekan sebuah tombol yang berfungsi untuk membuka gerbang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus berdiri menunggu orang yang bernama 'Kris' itu tiba. 'Lama sekali,' pikirku. Ini sudah 10 menit dari kedatangannya tadi dan orang itu belum kunjung masuk juga.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengecek keluar dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah menciumi bunga-bunga mawar yang tertata rapi di pekarangan rumah kami. Haaah, sudah kuduga, kalau seseorang yang pertama kali masuk kedalam rumah kami pasti langsung terpesona oleh pemandangan mawar-mawar merah itu.

Aku berjalan menghampiri namja itu yang masih asyik dengan dunianya .

"Annyeong, apakah gege temannya Lay jiejie?" tanyaku.

Sesaat namja itu langsung membalikkan badannya sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, ne. Hehe, mianhaeyo aku tidak sopan ne? Baru pertama kali ini ada rumah yang memiliki pekarangan seluas ini," jawabnya.

Yaaah, setidaknya aku memaklumi. Pekarangan rumah kami memang besar, kira-kira luasnya sekitar 1 hektar. Sangat luas bukan? Salahkan mamaku yang sangat ingin mempunyai pekarangan rumah yang luas.

"Ah, siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Huang Zi Tao, saya adalah dongsaengnya Lay jiejie," jawabku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Oh, jadi kamu dongsaengnya Lay? Wu Yi Fan imnida, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kris. Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Sudah pulang."

"Sekolah di mana?"

"Di EXOtics School."

"Wah, kau sekolah di situ juga? Kelas berapa?"

"3 SMA."

"Berarti kau selisih 2 tahun dari jiejiemu ya?"

"Ne. Kajja masuk gege. Akan saya mintai tolong pelayan saya untuk membuatkan minuman," tawarku dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ah... kau tidak perlu terlalu sopan berbicara denganku. Anggap saja gege adalah temanmu sendiri, OK?" ucapnya kemudian dan aku hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, kau sudah berumur 19 tahun tapi belum mengalami yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta' atau pun yang lainnya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang disebut dengan 'Cinta'?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Haaah, baru kali ini aku menemukan yeojya sepolos adikmu Lay. Bahkan dia tidak mengerti apa itu 'Cinta'."

"Makanya, aku menyuruhumu datang dan mengajarkan dia semua tentang 'Cinta' dan hal-hal lainnya yang bersangkut paut dengan 'Cinta'."

Setelah masuk ke rumah, aku langsung memerintah seorang Maidku untuk membuatkan minuman. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Lay jiejie sudah selesai mandi. Jadi ia menceritakan semua tentang kebodohanku akan 'Cinta'. Jadilah sekarang kami berada di kamarku.

Kris gege menatapku dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan jantungmu berdebar ketika melihat seorang namja?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Aniyo," jawabku jujur.

"Sekalipun?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Parah! Baiklah Lay, kau berangkatlah kuliah dengan tenang. Aku akan mengajarkan semua tentang 'Cinta' pada Tao. Bahkan kalau ia mau aku bisa mengajarkannya sampai tahap melakukan 'Sex' dengan baik!"

**BUAGH!**

"Aish, appo. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kris gege kesal saat dirinya terkena pukulan jitu dari tas yang dirangkul oleh jiejieku.

"Kau... jangan ajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada Pandaku yang polos ini," jiejie memasangkan tatapan death-glarenya kearah Kris gege. Tapi entah kenapa aku ikut merasa merinding.

"Ne ne, arraseo. Sudah sana berangkat kuliah. Kau ingin terlambat, eoh?"

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat kuliah. Tapi awas kalau sampai kau ajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada Pandaku. Tao, jiejie berangkat dulu ne. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan ingat! Jika namja ini mengajarimu yang tidak-tidak, segera laporkan pada jiejie, arra?"

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

**CKLEK**

**BLAM**

Jiejie sudah berangkat. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Kris gege. Dapat kulihat Kris gege mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sepertinya sedikit membenjol akibat pukulan tadi. Karena seingatku, setiap hari Kamis jiejie akan membawa banyak buku.

"Gege, gwaenchana?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo, hehehe," aku memandanginya bingung. Apa namja ini benar baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan otaknya sudah terbalik dan membuatnya tidak waras lagi.

"Oh iya, Tao. Benarkah kau belum mengalami 'Jatuh Cinta'?" tanyanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aniyo, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu 'Cinta' itu apa. Apa benar, gege sangat pengalaman dengan hal-hal seperti ini?" tanyaku polos.

"Kau tahu dari siapa?"

"Lay jiejie."

"Yaaah, begitulah. Hahahaha," Kris gege kembali tertawa. Ya Tuhan, semoga saja otaknya tidak terbalik akibat pukulan jiejieku tadi. Kalau iya, tolong maafkan perbuatan jiejieku tadi Tuhan.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau ingin tahu dari mana dulu?"

"Sex itu apa?"

Wajah gembira Kris gege mendadak membeku sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Apa pertanyaanku itu aneh ya?

"A-ah, mu-mungkin akan kita pelajari jika kau sudah cukup umur ne. Sekarang kita ketahui tentang 'Cinta' dulu," ucapnya kaku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aaah, apa pertanyaanku itu benar-benar aneh ya? Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang tanya 'Ingin mulai dari mana?'

"Baiklah Huang Zi Tao, simak pembelajaran kita hari ini," Ia mengenakan kacamata ala seorang seonsaengnim dan dengan seenaknya duduk di bangku belajarku dengan kaki kirinya yang ditopangkan kepada kaki kanannya. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk di ranjang empukku sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberian papa saat aku ulang tahun.

"Baiklah, 'Cinta' itu adalah dimana kau akan merasa tertarik dengan lawan jenismu. Kau akan dengan setia mendampinginya dan berada di sampingnya sekalipun orang itu tidak mengenalimu. Bahkan kau akan ikut sedih dan sakit jika melihat orang yang di cintaimu itu tengah terluka dan sebisa mungkin ingin mengobati luka hatinya."

Aku memeringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan namja di depanku ini.

"Tidak mengerti ya? Ah, mungkin kalau seperti ini kau akan mengerti. Jika berada disisinya kau akan sangat senang. Jantungmu bahkan akan berdetak 2 kali lipat dari biasanya dan darahmu berdesir cepat membuat tubuhmu panas. Kemudian nafasmu akan terasa sedikit tercekik. Bagaimana? Kau paham?"

Aku kembali memiringkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 100% tidak mengerti.

"Haaaah, mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang panjang agar kau bisa mengerti," Kris gege menghembuskan nafasnya dan menopangkan dagunya.

"Uum, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu gege?" aku menatapnya sedikit ragu.

"Boleh. Tentang apa?" tanyanya.

"Begini... tadi di sekolah, sahabatku menangis."

"Hm-em, lalu?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku kalau namjachingunya secara terang-terangan berselingkuh di depan matanya lalu mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan malah mencium yeojya selingkuhannya itu. Ia menangis terus-terusan selama jam istirahat. Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan 'Cinta'?"

Kris ge bangkit dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di sebelahku sambil tersenyum sendu. "Ne. Dia mengalami sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dalam kamus 'Cinta'."

"Sesuatu yang menyakitkan?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Ne. Dalam 'Cinta' tidak hanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang manis dan menyenangkan. Terkadang ada saatnya kita harus merasakan sesuatu yang pahit dan menyakitkan. Nama perasaan itu adalah... sakit hati," terangnya.

"Sakit hati?"

"Perasaan di mana orang itu akan merasakan sakit yang begitu mencengkram di sini...," ia menyentuh dada bidangnya. "Di dada ini," lanjutnya masih dengan mengukir sebuah senyum sendu.

Aku menatapnya lekat. "Jadi, dia menangis karena merasa sakit di dadanya ya?"

"Ne. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi Tao, karena tak selamanya 'Cinta' akan terasa manis."

Aku menatap lekat wajah di Kris ge.

Jadi begitu ya, 'Cinta' juga dapat menyakitkan tubuh kita sendiri. Aku... jadi takut akan hal ini. Mungkinkah, aku akan mendapatkan 'Cinta' ku?

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 minggu lamanya aku terus di ajarkan tentang 'Cinta' oleh Kris ge. Entah sejak kapan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang... benar-benar aneh. Bagiku.

Sejak merasakan perasaan ini, aku jadi risih sendiri. Perasaan ini selalu muncul setiap kali aku menatap Kris ge. Jantungku jadi berdetak 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhku juga mulai memanas. Ya Tuhan, apakah aku mengalami sesuatu yang bernama 'Cinta'?

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ah! Dia datang!

"N-ne, tunggu sebentar ge," ucapku. Kurapihkan diriku serapih mungkin. Merasa sudah cukup rapih aku membuka pintu kamarku yang langsung menampakan sosok seorang namja yang sudah familiar di mataku belakangan ini. Ya, Kris ge sudah datang.

"Annyeong Tao-ie, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapanya ramah seperti biasa.

"B-baik, hehe. Gege sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

"Yaaah, beginilah aku. Kalau aku sakit, tidak mungkin aku berada di sini 'kan?"

"Hehehe, benar juga," aku hanya menyengir kecil dan menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal.

Oh tidak lagi! Aku mulai salah tingkah. Eotokhae?

"Emm, Tao-ie. Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"N-ne, silahkan."

Setelah aku mengucapkan itu, Kris ge langsung masuk. Dan seperti biasa, dia pasti akan duduk di bangku belajarku. BINGO! Kini Kris ge sudah duduk manis di bangku itu. Sedangkan aku, masih seperti hari pertama, aku selalu duduk di tepi ranjangku sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberian papa.

"Apa materi kita hari ini ge?" tanyaku setelah beberapa detik yang lalu kami terus saling terdiam.

"Materi kita kali ini adalah 'How To Make The Best Kiss'," jawabnya sambil menjentikan jari telunjuk.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk kesekian kalinya saat bersama Kris ge. Ya ampun, semakin hari semakin ada saja materi yang tidak bisa kupahami. Kemarin lusa, materi yang dia berikan adalah 'How To Make The Best Food'. Materi di mana kita akan belajar cara membuat dan menghidangkan makanan dengan indah, dan menawan. 4 hari sebelum itu, 'How To Make The Best Scarf'. Di materi itu aku harus membuat syal yang bagus. Setelah selesai kubuat, Kris ge langsung memintanya. Beberapa hari sebelum membuat syal, materinya 'How To Make The Best Valentine Chocolate'. Katanya sih buat jaga-jaga kalau aku punya namjachingu dan memintaku untuk membuat cokelat di hari Valentine. Tapi begitu baru selesai dibuat, semua habis di makan olehnya.

Setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, semua materi selalu berawal dengan kata 'How To Make The Best ...'. Apa benar semua yang di katakannya adalah 'Cara Membuat ... Terbaik'? Aku jadi sedikit ragu. Tapi begitu mengingat Kris ge sangat berpengalaman dengan hal-hal yang berunsur 'Cinta', rasa keraguanku jadi sedikit menghilang.

"Baiklah Tao-ie, kau sudah siap dengan materi kita kali in?" tanyanya.

Seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku sebagai persetujuan. Tapi, bukan kah ciuman itu menempelkan bibir satu sama lain? Setahuku sih seperti itu.

"Baiklah, cara melakukan ciuman terbaik adalah...pertama, kau harus menatap wajah lawanmu. Saat kau merasa dia sudah mulai memiringkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu, tutuplah matamu dengan perlahan. Rasakan manisnya bibir lawanmu itu, saat lidahnya sudah mulai menjilat-jilat sudut bibirmu, jangan langsung dibuka! Biarkan dia melakukan itu hingga mengigit bibir bawahmu yang bisa membuat mulutmu terbuka. Biasanya dia akan mulai mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigi rapimu dan mulai mengajak lidahmu untuk ikut bertempur juga," terangnya panjang lebar. Dan seperti biasa, aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku tanda tidak mengerti.

"Iiish, kau tidak mengerti lagi Tao-ie?" tanyanya kesal setiap melihat kelakuanku yang satu ini.

"Haaah, mungkin memang sulit jika mengajarkanmu dengan materi, bagaimana kalau kupraktekan saja?"

"Eh?" aku menatap Kris ge tidak percaya. "M-mau.. di... praktekan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak mengerti-mengerti juga sih," kesalnya.

Kris ge bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Kita mulai ya," ucapnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Aku reflek memundurkan wajahku dan membulatkan mataku.

"Ge-gege, a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan? K-kau yakin dengan kata-katamu? Ge-gege!" aku semakin memundurkan kepalaku hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh diranjangku sendiri. No No No! Wajahnya semakin dekat! Eotokhae? Eotokhae? Akhirnya aku memilih untuk memejamkan mataku seerat mungkin.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kris ge menciumku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sedang menahan tawa. Hei! Dia mengerjaiku!

"Khekhekhe, wajahmu lucu Tao-ie. Merah sekali," ujarnya.

Tuh 'kan benar apa kataku! Dia mengerjaiku! Menyebalkan!

Jantung ini juga! Kenapa tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal sih? Huuuh, menyebalkan menyebalkan!

Kuambil boneka panda kecil yang berada tak jauh dariku dan memukulnya kearah Kris ge.

"Aw aw aw, Tao-ie tenanglah... Aw aw, iya iya aku tidak iseng lagi deh... Aw, hentikan."

Dengan terpaksa aku menghentikan aktivitas itu sambil memanyunkan bibirku. Dan bangkit untuk duduk.

.

.

Sudah beberapa detik berlalu semenjak aku menghentikan aksi memukul Kris ge dengan boneka panda kesayanganku.

"Ge, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu," kataku memecahkan keheningan.

"Katakan saja."

"Aku... akhir-akhir ini merasakan sesuatu yang seperti bisa disebut dengan 'Cinta'. Aku... jantungku selalu merasa berdebar-debar jika berada bersama orang itu."

"Jinjjayo?" Kris ge menatapku tidak percaya sambil berbinar-binar.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Hm-em."

"Siapa orangnya? Katakan padaku. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Akan ku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membuatmu merasakah 'Cinta'," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Se-sepertinya begitu," kemudian aku menarik tangan Kris ge dan membawanya ke cermin yang berada di lemari pakaianku. Kris ge menatap heran ke arah pantulan dirinya. "Aku?" tanyanya. Sedikit tersirat nada tak percaya didalam pertanyaan itu.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan mengangguk kecil. "Ne. Entah sejak kapan, aku selalu merasa berdebar-debar bersama gege," ucapku jujur. Toh, walaupun bohong juga percuma. Perasaan ini sudah benar-benar tak bisa ku pungkiri lagi.

**Puk**

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk ke dua bahuku dan itu membuatku mengangkat kepalaku. Kini kulihat wajah Kris ge yang... umm... entah lah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail.

"Mianhaeyo Tao-ie. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti hatimu dan merasakan 'sakit hati'. Tapi aku... aku... tidak bisa menjadi namjachingumu," ucapnya lembut beserta dengan senyuman.

**Ckit**

Akh, dadaku!

"Wa-waeyo?" tanyaku dengan suara parau. Entah mengapa, rasanya ingin menangis. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata ini.

"Itu karena... aku sudah memiliki yeojyachingu," jawabnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam milikku.

Kembali kutundukan wajahku. Aku tersenyum miris di dalamnya. 'Benar juga, orang seperti gege mustahil kalau tidak memiliki yeojyachingu. Iya 'kan?' pikirku membatin.

"Masih banyak namja yang lebih baik dari pada aku. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan mereka. Namja yang benar-benar dengan tulus dan hanya mencintaimu seorang Huang Zi Tao."

"N-ne, kau be... hiks... benar."

"Ta-Tao-ie? Kau menangis? A-aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu mengalami hal menyakitkan ini. Uljima... jebal uljimayo...," Kris ge menangkupkan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Weeeek, bercanda...," aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya.

"Yaaa! Kau... Aish, dasar! Kau membuatku khawatir tahu!" ucap Kris ge kesal lalu mencubit kedua pipiku dengan sayang.

"Huwaaaa, ahho ahho. Hehe, henhihan!," rengekku. Sayang bagi Kris ge sama dengan kencang bagiku.

"Ini hukumanmu Tao-ie karena sudah membuatku khawatir."

"Amhun amhun!"

"Haaah, baiklah," Kris ge melepaskan tautan tangannya pada pipiku yang langsung ku usap dengan cepat.

"Appo?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Ck, bisa-bisanya dia bertanya seperti itu!

"Gege mau mencobanya? Rasakan ini!" kini giliranku yang mencubit kedua pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Wadooow! Henhihan Huang Hi Hao!"

"Gege bertanya sakit atau tidak 'kan? Sekarang gege rasakan sendiri!"

"Hne hne, huhah henhihan!"

"Huh! Di beginikan baru tahu rasa!" kataku kesal. Kedua tanganku yang kugunakan untuk mencubit pipinya kini sudah kulepaskan.

'**Careless, careless  
Shoot anonymous, anonymous  
Heartless, mindless  
No one. Who care about me?**'

Sebuah dentunan lagu menyadarkan kami dari aktivitas tatap-tatapan yang kami lakukan. "Telpon?" tanyaku.

"Ne, dari Luhanie," jawabnya. Kris ge menatap layar ponsel itu sambil tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeobosyo chagi-ya~"

**Ckit!**

Akh! Lagi-lagi! Dada ini, rasanya begitu sesak saat mendengar kedua belah bibirnya mengatakan kata 'chagi'. Tapi apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Aku tidak mendapat kedudukan tinggi bagi Kris ge. Kedudukanku tak lebih dari seorang dongsaeng dari chingunya. Bisa apa memangnya aku?

Aku menundukan kepalaku kembali. Tersenyum miris dan mencubit beberapa bagian tubuhku untuk menahan air mata ini agar tidak jatuh dan menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit yang menimpa dadaku.

"Tao-ie? Gwaenchana?"

Aku mendongakan kepalaku begitu mendengar suara lembut dari bibir Kris ge.

"Gwaenchanayo ge. Aku hanya belum makan saja, jadi perutku lapar," jawabku berdusta.

"Kalau begitu kita makan ke Café Happy Virus, ne? Eotokhae?"

"Ah, tidak usah."

"Sudahlah, aku yang bayarkan deh," tanpa menunggu jawabanku selanjutnya, Kris ge menarik tanganku dan berlari menuntunku ke tempat dimana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

"K-Kris ge, tidak usah mentraktirku. Aku bisa menyuruh koki rumahku untuk membuatkan makanan," cegahku sebelum ia melajukan mobil sport hitam miliknya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak menerima penolakan Tao-ie...," dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung menggas mobil itu dengan kencang.

**Brrruuuuuuuuum**

Omona! Tuhan, apa aku masih bisa berharap untuk hidup besok?!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana cara mengemudiku tadi Tao-ie?"

"Parah!"

"Ya, itu saja komentarmu? Tak ada yang lain?"

"Ne."

"Setidaknya berkomentarlah kalau aku mengemudi dengan keren..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku bilang keren sedangkan aku hampir mati karena serangan jantung gege?!"

Yaaah, disinilah kami berada sekarang. Di sebuah Café yang terkenal di Myeondong. Café Happy Virus.

"Beruntung aku masih hidup. Kalau aku mati akibat serangan jantung mendadak, gege mau tanggung jawab?" tanyaku kesal.

"Maybe?" ia mengendikan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Sepertinya aku tahu sekarang kenapa Lay jiejie tidak mau ikut dengan Kris ge kalau punya jadwal kuliah yang sama. Karena beginilah hasilnya. -Sepertinya- Akan terkena serangan jantung. Tuhan, terimakasih kau telah memberiku umur panjang. Saranghaeyo~

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda," seorang pelayang menghidangkan pesanan yang telah kami pesan.

"Kamshamnida," ucapku dan Kris ge bersamaan.

"Selamat menikmati," pelayan itu berjalan meninggalkan kami dan melayani pengunjung lain.

Aku memainkan sedotan yang ada di minuman Coffee Latte yang kupesan. Tak ada niatku sedikit pun untuk meminum dan memakan hidangan yang telah kupesan.

"Kenapa tidak di minum? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Kris ge yang sepertinya merasa heran dengan tingkahku.

"Ah, aniyo," jawabku sedikit kaget. Tanganku terarah untuk memegang sendok dan memotong sedikit cake itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutku.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kami menghabiskan hidangan yang tersaji dan di antara kami tidak ada yang membuka suara sedikit pun. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Luhannie?"

Aku menatap Kris ge yang menyebut nama seorang yeojya yang beberapa waktu lalu kukenal sebagai yeojyachingunya.

"Ada apa ge?" tanyaku penasaran namun tidak ada jawaban darinya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti arah sorot matanya. Mataku tertuju kepada sepasang insan yang tengah berjalan beriringan.

"Kris ge, ada apa?" tanyaku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Luhanie dan... Sehun? Untuk apa mereka berjalan berdua?" ucap Kris ge dengan wajah yang hampir merah padam menahan amarah.

"Brengsek!"

Kris ge bangkit dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat keluar café dengan kaki yang dihentakan.

"K-Kris ge, chakkaman!" teriakku berusaha untuk menghentikan langkahnya namun aku malah harus dicegah oleh seorang pelayan yang kuyakini yang telah melayani kami tadi.

"Mianhaeyo Nona, tapi kalian belum membayar pesanan kalian," ucapnya ramah.

"Ini," aku menyodorkan 2 lembar uang 10 ribu won.

"K-kembaliannya Nona?"

"Ambil saja!"

Aku berlari menyusul Kris ge. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat adegan Kris ge dan seorang namja yang kuyakini bernama Sehun itu tengah bertengkar heboh. Reflek aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku. Omona, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"KENAPA KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MEREBUT LUHANIE DARIKU?! DASAR NAMJA TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Kris ge berucap kencang kemudian menonjok pipi kiri Sehun ge.

"KENAPA TANYA PADAKU?! TANYA SAJA SENDIRI PADA LUHAN!"

Tatapan Kris ge beralih kepada seorang yeojya bernama Luhan.

"LUHANIE, APA MAKSUDNYA INI?"

"JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU JIKA AKU BERSELINGKUH! SALAHMU SENDIRI YANG TIDAK BISA JADI NAMJA YANG ROMANTIS!" bukannya menjawab, yeojya itu justru malah membentak Kris ge tak kalah kencangnya.

"SEPERTI APA KATA ROMANTIS BAGIMU? BERCUMBU MESRA DI TENGAH JALAN?! Heh, neo micheosseo?"

**PLAK!**

Mataku terbelalak kaget begitu tangan mulus yeojya itu menampar pipi Kris ge hingga menampilkan cap tangan yang sangat kentara. Dadaku, rasanya sangat sakit begitu Kris ge diperlakukan seperti itu.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA SEOLAH AKU INI YEOJYA MURAHAN!" bentak yeojya itu.

Kris ge kembali menatap yeojya itu dengan tatapan mematikan. "MEMANG BENAR BUKAN? BAHKAN KAU BARU SAJA BERCUMBU DENGANNYA!"

**PLAK!**

Tangan yeojya itu kembali menampar pipi Kris ge yang sudah merah dan membuatnya kini semakin merah.

"SHUT UP! MULAI SEKARANG KITA AKHIRI HUBUNGAN KITA!"

"AKHIRI SAJA! PERGI SANA JAUH-JAUH DENGAN KEKASIHMU YANG BARU!"

Pandangan Kris ge beralih ke Sehun ge. "Kukira kita adalah sahabat yang sangat baik Sehun. Ternyata perkiraanku SALAH BESAR!"

Setelah Kris ge mengucapkan kata-kata naas itu, yeojya itu langsung merangkul tangan kekasih barunya dan meninggalkan Kris ge sendiri.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Kris ge?"

"Mianhaeyo Tao-ie, membuatmu harus melihat kejadian naas ini," sesalnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Gwaenchanayo."

"Bisa antarkan aku ke mobilku? Aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku sejenak."

"Ne."

Kutuntun tangannya untuk merangkul bahuku dan menopangnya berjalan menuju tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Kubuka pintu pengemudi dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kris ge dari bahuku.

"Gomawo," ucapnya pelan namun lembut.

"Cheonma."

Aku berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu penumpang yang berada di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Kududukan diriku pada kursi yang empuk itu kemudian menutup pintu mobil.

**Greb**

Napasku tercekat begitu merasakan sebuah tangan memelukku dari belakang.

"Mianhae, tapi... biarkan seperti ini untuk sesaat," pinta Kris ge lemah.

"Ne," tak bisa menolak, akhirnya aku hanya pasrah menerima perbuatannya. Kalau boleh menangis, aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Melihatnya di babak habis oleh yeojyachingu dan sahabatnya sendiri, hatiku ikut terasa sakit. Bekas tamparan yang sangat merah dan sedikit aliran darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Uljimayo Tao-ie, aku tahu kau menangis. Sudahlah. Begini saja sih tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku," ucapnya disela pelukannya.

"A-aku tidak menangis kok. Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu, ini air apa?"

Tangannya yang sedari tadi di gunakannya untuk memelukku, tiba-tiba sudah beralih tempat menjadi berada di kedua pipiku dan memutar kepalaku menghadapnya.

"Tuh 'kan, benar apa kataku? Berbohong itu tidak baik Tao-ie," ucapnya lembut bersamaan dengan ibu jarinya yang mengusap air bening yang entah sejak kapan sudah terjatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Lihatlah, aku yang di babak belur saja tidak menangis. Kenapa kau yang tidak di apa-apa 'kan malah menangis?" Kris ge menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Ha-habisnya 'kan... habisnya 'kan... aku tidak tega melihat gege... hiks... yang di pukuli begitu... hiks."

"Uljima. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Biar aku saja yang menanggung rasa ini. Aku tidak mau kau ikut sedih juga."

"Hiks... itu 'kan... karena aku mencintai gege. Gege bilang... kalau kita mencintai seseorang, maka kita akan menanggung beban yang sama. Iya 'kan?"

"Arraseo. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, cukup gege saja yang menanggungnya, OK?"

Tersenyum. Dia tersenyum. Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum saat mengalami hal ini. Berbeda denganku yang langsung menangis walau hanya melihat adegan tadi.

Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

**2 Years Later...**

"Gege, kita makan di Restaurant Italia yuk. Aku yang bayar deh."

"Andwae, denganku saja. Kita pergi ke pulau jeju? Eotokhae?"

"Denganku saja. Aku tahu dimana tempat hotel yang memiliki pemandangan yang indah dan fasilitas yang bagus."

"Hahaha, eotokhae ne? Aku bingung. Begitu banyak pilihan yang menarik."

"Jadi gege mau kalau di suruh tidur satu ranjang?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ma-"

"Jadi gege sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi? Hiks... gege jahat! Akan aku adukan pada Lay jiejie! Huweeeeee."

"Ta-Tao-ie, bukan begitu! Bukan begitu maksudku. Jebal chakkaman."

Aku menghentikan langkah lariku dan menoleh ke belakang. Ke sosok yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini mengisi ruang kosong di dalam kehidupanku.

"Jadi... hiks... apa maksud gege?" tanyaku sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan punggung tanganku.

"Ma-maksudku... Aish, bagaimana ya? Yah, pokoknya begitulah. Aku tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak kok."

"Hiks... sungguh?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ne, sungguh."

"Benar-benar sungguh?"

"Benar-benar."

"Benar-benar benar-benar benar-benar sungguh?"

**"**Benar-benar benar-benar benar-benar sungguh."

"Benar-benar?"

"Benar-benar."

"Sungguh?"

"Bisa kah kau menghentikan pertanyaan konyol itu?"

"Hiks... jadi benar, gege sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi? Hiks..."

"Huwaaa, kenapa menangis? Mianhaeyo... jeongmal mianhaeyo..."

"Lalu kenapa gege tadi membentakku?"

"Aku tidak membentakmu Tao-ie."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Jadi gege masih mencintai Tao?"

"Sangat mencintai."

"Benar-benar?"

" Benar-benar benar-benar benar-benar benar-benar benar-benar dan itu sangat benar."

Aku tersenyum gembira mendengar pengakuannya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

**Greb**

"Aku tahu gege hanya mencintai aku seorang. Gege saranghaeyo," ucapku semangat.

"Nado saranghaeyo Tao-ie. Pandaku satu-satunya yang super duper imut," Kris ge mencubit pipi kiriku lembut dan aku hanya terkikik geli.

"Gege."

"Hm?"

"Kiss~"

"Hahaha, baiklah."

Chuuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N (again?) :**

Author benar-benar minta maaf jika fic ini abal bin gaje bin aneh *bow bareng cast*

Untuk **Kriss kris** : Mianhaeyo Author lama bikinnya. Akhir-akhir ini Author banyak kegiatan setiap harinya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo juga jika fic ini abal bin gaje bin aneh. Author sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin *bow*

Ok readers, gak perlu panjang lebar lagi dan tak lain dan tak bukan~ Mohon Riview dan pemasukannya *bow again*

Ppai ppai~

See You in next fic~


End file.
